


It's Not an Engagement Fuckers

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Sex Toys, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, the threesome is coming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: A piece of paper doesn't show their love but it sure as hell would help to get guys to stop hitting on Sungie





	It's Not an Engagement Fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back again with more domestic minsung, get ready cause this gonna be a wild time. Again there is talk of Jisung's past abuse and how he got through that so just be prepared it'll get a little heavy in places but not too graphic/in detail. Otherwise enjoy! More parts to come after this one so stay tuned!

 

Minho wakes up first, he stares at Jisung for a solid ten minutes his heart racing. All night he had nightmares about Sungie getting hurt, Sungie not coming home. 

 

His stare somehow seems to wake the younger though, he blinks several times and rolls over to face Min. Sleepily he reaches out for his hand, he stares down at the cuts on his knuckles and a pain forms in his chest. 

 

“Minho, I’m okay, I can see the wheels in your head turning. He didn’t hurt me, I hurt him.” Jisung sits up and gets in his lap, his brown hair sticking up all over with gel still in it. His hands come up to cup Min’s face. 

 

“If I wasn’t okay you would be the first to know baby. I promise you that if something was wrong I’d tell you.” He presses their foreheads together. 

 

“I know...I just, can’t get the image of you with blood on your mouth and crying like that out of my head Sungie. What if you got hurt? What if he tried something more than kissing you? I was asleep I didn’t hear you ye-“ 

 

“This is not your fault, get that out of your head right now. This is nobody's fault, okay? It was a freak thing. If he tried anything else I still would have been okay, I can defend myself, I can take care of myself baby. I was crying so much because of the shock, you know if I was uncomfortable or was having flashbacks I wouldn’t have slept in the same bed as you.” Jisung looks him right in the eyes, he makes their hands lock next to their faces. 

 

“I have been through, so much more Min, I have come so far from who I was when we first met. That, last night, would have broken the boy you first met three years ago. But now, who I am now, it did not affect me as much as you might think it did. He does not have that kind of control over me anymore.” 

 

Minho kisses him, it’s soft and gentle but still filled with passion. 

 

“I’m so proud of you.” Min whispers while holding him close. 

 

“Thank you,” Sungie nuzzles his face into his neck, tracing shapes to his shoulders, “you slept in clothes, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” 

 

Minho laughs softly, “I was too tired to get naked.” 

 

“I’m fucking exhausted.” Jisung mumbles, Min then flips them over, making the younger hit the pillows. 

 

“You go back go sleep then, I have to go make sure Woojin and Chan didn’t kill each other.” Minho kisses him again. 

 

“Did they get back together?” Sungie asks while yawning. 

 

“I’ll tell you later,” Min presses a kiss to his forehead now. 

 

“Okay but before you go, something good did come out of last night-oh fuck I didn’t text him he probably thinks I’m dead!” Jisung suddenly shoots out of bed and grabs his phone. He finds the napkin that was shoved into his back pocket too and texts Hyunjin. 

 

“Who?” Minho raises his brows. 

 

“Hyunjin, What I was saying was I think I put the stepping stones. You should probably check your phone I told him to ask you about what I was talking about.” 

 

“What were you talking about?” 

 

“I told him there was a reason we both kissed him.” Min hums and tucks Jisung back in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll check my phone after.” 

 

The older boy then walks into the living room and sees Woojin and Chan sitting up talking quietly. They’re not cuddling anymore but still close together, their hands threaded together loosely. 

 

Min stands to the side not wanting to interrupt their conversation. 

 

“So what does this mean for us then?” Woojin asks, there’s sadness in his voice Minho can hear it clearly. 

 

“I don’t know…” Chan trails off, “you know I love you, and I can’t see my life without you in it. But I don’t think I wanna get back together just yet.” 

 

Minho hears the intake of breath from Woojin, his heart breaks for his friend. 

 

“You can’t do this Chan, you can’t keep fucking with my head like this. You can’t say that you love me and wanna be in my life but not as my boyfriend. Because I can’t stand seeing you with Jeongin honestly, I can’t stand seeing you with anyone other than me. I’m not gonna sit here and pretend like this all isn’t killing me. You can’t say things like back together yet, and make me get my hopes up. I’m not going to sit around and just wait for you to finish with whatever you’re doing. I can’t put my whole life on hold for you Channie, as much as I want to.” 

 

Chan just stares not expecting that out of Woojin’s mouth, “and don’t think I won’t because I don’t love you. Because I do, and I always will, but I can’t just think about you with this. I have to think of myself and how I feel what I’ve been doing to myself is not okay.” 

 

There’s a shaky breath from Chan, Min peaks around and sees the younger is crying quietly, his hands clinging to Woojin now. 

 

“I d-don’t know wh-what to do…” Chan puts his head down on their hands, Woojin bites the bullet and picks him up into his lap. Chan wraps around him, arms clinging to his neck face buried in his shoulder. 

 

“You’re the one that needs to figure it out Channie. I want us, but you need to want us too.” 

 

“I do! But I want-“ 

 

“Jeongin too?” Before either can continue Jisung is opening their bedroom door bumping right into Minho. 

 

“What’re you doing?” He asks while yawning. 

 

Minho rolls his eyes, “trying to give them space.” He says giving up on trying to not give away the fact he’s standing there. 

 

“Oh…” Jisung blushes, he then walks out though and goes by them to use the bathroom. Minho steps out of his hiding spot and stares at them. 

 

“Not to put my two cents in or anything, but maybe you two and the two others should like all meet or something.” 

 

“I am not being in a four person relationship,” Woojin says sternly. 

 

“Not What I was saying.” Min rolls his eyes, “Why then?” Chan asks. 

 

“Well, Woojin has never seen you and Jeongin interact, and none of us have met Seungmin so, maybe if you two saw each other I guess happy it will help you figure it out. Or the opposite, if you’re with Jeongin Chan, but Woojin is there and all you can think about is him then there’s your answer. And vice versa.” Min leans against the wall, arms cross over his chest. 

 

“That sounds horrible.” Woojin says bluntly, “I’m just saying, you both are saying how you can’t stand the other being with anyone else but someone...still wants to fuck someone else.” Min looks directly at Chan. 

 

Since Chan got together with Jeongin Minho has not kept his thoughts about their relationship to himself. Maybe he’s biased because he was friends with Woojin first so he sided with him so to speak. But the whole situation just pisses him off. 

 

“We could have like a party here, all of us, so it’s not weird and no one can get in fight.” Jisung speaks from behind them. 

 

“When?” Chan asks. 

 

“Well classes finish pretty soon, then it’s finals. I finish everything on Thursday and I know Min does too.” 

 

“I have class on Friday but it’s not till three so I could…” Chan says softly. 

 

“I don’t have classes on Friday’s, I’ll ask Seungmin.” Woojin says simply, “now was that so hard?” Jisung gives his gummy smile. 

 

“Go back to bed babe.” Minho rolls his eyes at him, Sungie pouts but walks back into their bedroom. 

 

“This is going to end in chaos.” Chan mumbles while getting up from Woojin’s lap. The elder follows suit, Minho watches them carefully. 

 

“So see you guys Thursday then?” He asks. Both of them nod, “thank you for being the mediator last night.” Woojin says while grabbing his keys. 

 

“And for letting us stay.” Chan adds. 

 

“Hmhm, just stop being shitheads to each other okay? Oh! And Chan! Stop telling people I’m proposing to Jisung.” Minho then snaps remembering what his mom told him. 

 

“I didn’t!” 

 

Min narrows his eyes, “How'd my mom find out then?” 

 

Chan blushes, “okay maybe I mentioned it but it was like for a second.” 

 

“Wait you’re proposing?” Woojin whisper yells in shock. 

 

“No!” 

 

“Yes he is.” Chan giggles and runs out of the apartment before Minho can hit him. Woojin raises his brows, “I’m not, id tell you before I tell him you know that.” 

 

“Good point, thank you again Min.” 

 

“Welcome.” Woojin then leaves too, Minho goes to the window to make sure the two get down the stairs alright. 

 

He watches Chan come out first, Woojin just a few steps behind. What happens next was not what he was expecting though. His mouth falls open as he see Woojin push Chan against his car and kiss him hard. 

 

“Jisung!” Min shrieks, the younger scrambles from their room, “what?!” 

 

Minho yanks him over, Chan completely melts under Woojin, his hands threading into the elders hair pulling their bodies closer together. 

 

“Holy fuck.” Jisung says eyes wide, they both can clearly see Woojin grabbing Chan’s ass from their window. Their kiss just gets more intense too, “that’s our parking lot!” 

 

“Babe we’ve done worse.” 

 

“We live here!” Sungie opens the window and sticks his head out. 

 

“Hey! I’m all for hot make up sex and would gladly watch but not in my damn ass parking lot. At least get in the car and fuck!” The two in the lot pull away from each other faces flushed and lips puffy. 

 

Minho laughs at Sungie’s words and pulls him into the house wrapping his arms around his waist dragging him back into their room. 

 

“Not to be a bitch but I hope he breaks up with Jeongin.” 

 

“I know you do.” Jisung’s back hits the bed Minho crawling on top of him. 

 

“Also thanks for just throwing a party randomly.” 

 

“There’s method to my madness, before I left work I talked with Hyunjin and guess who he was with.” 

 

“Who?” Minho grabs his phone thinking about the younger now. 

 

“Jeongin.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m assuming Jeongin was upset that Chan was going to talk to Woojin so he got super drunk and literally was all over Hyunjin. He sat in his lap at the bar and Jin kissed his cheek and everything. I was shaking.” Jisung says with a laugh. 

 

“Hmm, interesting, you think they’ve fucked?” 

 

“I mean, wouldn’t surprise me honestly but what the fuck do I know. But you’re missing the best part babe,  _ Seungmin  _ was picking them up. That means Jeongin and Seungmin know each other.” 

 

Minho stops what he’s doing for a second and blinks rapidly, “stop malfunctioning.” Sungie tips him over in their bed so he falls on his side. 

 

“Well shit, that’s an interesting turn of events.” 

 

“I know right.” Jisung then cuddles back up to his side. Shutting his eyes. Minho on the other hand goes back to opening his phone and sees three messages from Hyunjin. 

 

_ ‘You and your boyfriend are very confusing’  _

 

_ ‘Why the hell did not just you, but Jisung kiss me!?’  _

 

_ ‘And WHY did he ask for my number tonight?’  _

 

Minho smirks and starts running his fingers through Sungie’s hair, easing the other inside a state of unconsciousness again. 

 

He quickly types a response. 

 

_ ‘Well you’re hot as fuck which is why we both kissed you. And he asked for your number because he was flirting with you idiot’  _

 

He sends the message and then throws the device somewhere on the bed. Opting to find the remote and curl up with Sungie too. He however feels his phone go off a bunch of times and has to find it again.  

 

_ ‘You both told me not to flirt with you two’  _

 

Min sighs,  _ ‘well we changed our minds’  _

 

He waits for an answer, Jisung starting to snore softly. 

 

_ ‘What does that even mean???’  _

 

_ ‘Guess you’re gonna have to find out’  _ Minho replies and puts his phone on silent now, shutting his eyes as he wraps around the younger boy in his arms. 

 

*

“What should I wear?” Sungie asks while staring at his collection of clothes. 

 

“A bag so no one can see your cute ass.” Minho says flatly from the kitchen. The younger rolls his eyes and finds a pair of his dark jeans with rips on his thighs and down the rest of his leg. They’re tight and Minho is gonna scream, but part of his job is to dress in a sexy manner. It’s literally in their handbook. 

 

He starts on his makeup again and goes for a darker look tonight, blues and blacks with shimmers in the corner of his eyes. He goes a little heavy handed with the nightlight on his cheeks too, all on purpose. 

 

Finally he finish with a navy velvet half sleeve button up that shows off his collarbones. It’s really loose so he tucks the front part into his jeans. 

 

After finishing his hair and adding a necklace he walks out into the living room, Minho making dinner and he has his laptop open most likely doing homework. 

 

“Whatcha making?” Sungie asks while hooping up on the stool. His phone in his hands not looking up. Minho doesn’t answer him so he does look up now. 

 

His boyfriend is staring, his expression something Jisung sees often but they really do not have time right now. 

 

“What?” He asks trying to play it off like he doesn’t know what’s wrong. Min shakes his head and goes back to cooking, “nothing you just look cute.” He says and Sungie raises his brows. The younger jumps down and goes to get a bottle of water from the fridge seeming to shrug off the strange behavior. 

 

However that is short lived. 

 

Minho grabs him around the waist teeth biting down on his ear lobe from behind. Sungie squeaks his whole body wiggling against the elder now. 

 

“Hey! Hey! Get out of there!” Jisung shrieks as he feels Minho’s hand slide down the front of his jeans, grabbing his dick through his right briefs. 

 

“It’s not nice to tease me like this.” Minho whispers while rubbing him down slowly, Jisung’s head falls back against his boyfriend’s shoulder, as lips start kissing his pulse. 

 

“I only got dressed for work babe.” Sungie whines softly his hips pushing back against Min’s out of habit. 

 

“In this shirt.” Minho slides his other hand up the loose fabric and pinches his nipple. The younger tries not to moan, and he tries to ignore the hand that’s already gotten him half hard just by palming him through the material. 

 

Honestly when he put the shirt on he didn’t even think of it’s history. 

 

When he originally bought it Minho nearly had a stroke about it, but then had to go to work. So for the entire night while Min was working at the stake house Jisung taunted him in the shirt. Sending pictures of himself in his sheer briefs, with the shirt unbuttoned and hiding his cock barely. 

 

Minho had come home that night and Jisung couldn’t walk properly for the next two days. 

 

“Would you believe me if I told you I literally was only putting clothes on and didn’t realize what I was putting on?” Jisung asks while actually rolling his hips into Minho’s hand now. 

 

“Not really.” Min pulls Sungie to the counter where their dinner is on plates. He wastes no time in undoing his jeans and yanking them down in just the back. 

 

Jisung groans but doesn’t stop him, he pushes their food out of the way knowing he’ll probably land in it if he doesn’t. His briefs get pulled down too and in seconds a tongue is lapping at his entrance. He moans and grips the counter forcing himself to keep still. 

 

Minho licks all over him, pushing his muscle into him too, past his rim to make the younger squirm. Sungie opens the draw next to them, grabbing the tiny bottle of lube that’s hidden inside of the cluttered cabinet. Is it gross that they have sex often enough in their kitchen to hide lube in it? Maybe but who says they can’t it’s their house. 

 

Min grabs the small bottle from his hand and slicks up two fingers, pushing in one at a time, Sungie grits his teeth, they do need to go quick because he has to leave for work. Minho bites his inner thighs and pushes his fingers deeper. 

 

“Fuck babe-“ Sungie moans forehead pressing to the counter now. He practically sees starts a Minho scissors his fingers deeply and hits his prostate repeatedly. His hips starting to push back on the digits too. 

 

Min adds a third and Jisung whimpers, “Okay?” The elder asks not sure if it was a good or bad whimper. 

 

“Yeah...just making noise.” Jisung blushes faintly. Minho smiles and kisses the base of his back while spreading his finger wide inside of him. It makes his boyfriend arch, eyes fluttering shut. Minho hums softly and thinks he’s stretched him enough, pulling all three fingers out. 

 

Sungie is sweating already, a combination of the velvet top and arousal. He unbuttons the shirt quickly not wanting to get cum all over it. Minho pushes his jeans down to his thighs now, letting Sungie’s cock hit against his stomach. His fingers wrapping around his member and pumping slowly. 

 

With his other hand Minho slicks himself up, pressing his tip into his entrance. Jisung sighs, his upper half up again, head falling back to Min’s shoulder. 

 

“You’re tighter than normal…” Minho whispers against his neck, Sungie giggles and reaches up to thread his fingers into his dark hair. 

 

“Probably because you didn’t fuck me three times yesterday.” Min hums and pushes in more making Jisung whine. 

 

“That can be arranged.” Minho pulls his head back by his hair and sucks hard on his collar bones that he knows will be exposed. Sungie pushes his hips back making the elder bottom out, both of them sighing in contentment. 

 

Minho then slides his hands up to Jisung’s nipples, pulling each side. It causes the younger to moan loud and buck back hard, the movement catches Min by surprise, a soft moan coming from his lips for once. 

 

“Min-ho...please…” Jisung whines actually saying his boyfriend’s name for once to get across he means business. If he whined baby or hyung he would have just prolonged their sex. Which normally he’s all for, but fifteen before his train leaves not so much. 

 

“Please what?” Min smirks, his hips snap once but that’s it. 

 

“Please fuck me.” Jisung then is pushed flat to the counter, he pushes his face against the cool surface, hands gripping the counter top. He moans loud as Minho starts an unbelievably fast and hard pace. His hips hitting against the counter with such a force he’s  _ so  _ going to have bruises. 

 

Minho grabs his hips and makes him push back on him. Jisung whines, it’s high pitched and just what Min loves to hear. Their skin slaps together hard Sungie has tears pooling from his eyes now. Nails scraping against the marble under him. Min grabs a handful of his hair making his head come back which makes everything even more intense. 

 

“Fuck, baby...please-“ Jisung mumbles, his thighs shaking. Minho pushes the shirt up his back and bites on his shoulder. Sungie could cum already, Minho is not letting up in the slightest. 

 

“What’re you pleading for?” Min asks while biting his ear. 

 

“Don’t...know…” Sungie wants to kiss him, he wants to touch his. The fact his train is leaving soon lost to him now. 

 

“Want you,” The older boy pulls out and turns him around. Instantly Jisung’s lips are on his, their teeth clashing and tongues meeting. 

 

“Jump,” 

 

Jisung goes to, forgetting his jeans are still on, his eyes get wide as he feels himself start to trip. Minho catches him but it makes them both fall back, legs now tangled together so Min’s thigh is caught between Sungie’s bond legs. One of Jisung’s going up and kneeing him right in the dick. They knock heads and Jisung bites down on Min’s lip, he breaks skin. The youngers back hitting the edge of the counter as they both tumble onto it. 

 

“Fuck-“ Minho hisses completely caught up in Sungie’s jeans and his shirt, and his freaking legs. He presses his forehead to his chest trying to swallow the tears that just came to his eyes. 

 

“Owwwww.” Jisung whines loud his head falling back to what he thought was the counter, but is actually their dinner. He shrieks, jerking his body up since the whole back of his head just went into a bowl of ramen. 

 

Minho again is on the losing end Sungie’s jumping up connecting again with his member. 

 

“Jisung I swear to god if you move again.” Minho growls Sungie seeming to realize he literally just kneed his boyfriend in the dick twice gasps. 

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” He grabs his face and sees he bit his lip open too, “it literally looks like I beat you up holy shit.” Min glares at him, very slowly unwrapping their bodies. Jisung just lays on the counter for a second as Minho leans against the other. Both just trying to catch their breaths. 

 

“You nearly killed me!” Min then yells leaving a light smack to Jisung’s thigh. 

 

“You told me to jump!” 

 

“I forgot you had jeans on still!” 

 

“So did I!” 

 

“Your head is in the ramen!” 

 

“I know…” Jisung whines, they both then start laughing unable to help themselves. Minho shoves himself back into his sweatpants groaning at the fact his dick is actually sore and helps Sungie sit up. 

 

The younger groans loud, wincing badly. 

 

“What hurts?” 

 

“My back.” Min helps him down and sees Jisung’s legs are a little wobbly. 

 

“Like sex hurt or?” 

 

“Like the edge of the counter just got pile drived into my back hurt.” Minho turns him and sees a huge red mark forming into a bruise already right at the base of his back. 

 

“Oh baby, I’m sorry.” He rubs it gently while helping Sungie pull his underwear and jeans back up. 

 

“It’s okay, I kneed you in the dick twice, you broke my back, we’re even.” 

 

“You have ramen in your hair babe.” 

 

“I know, and my makeup is a mess right?” Minho nods feeling a little bad. Jisung sighs heavily and goes to take a step only for his knees to buckle. Min catches him as he giggles, both of them. 

 

“You didn’t even come.” Minho teases him for having jello legs. 

 

“You literally hit my prostate every time I didn’t need to.” Jisung giggles again Minho scoops him up bringing him into the bathroom to fix his hair. 

 

“Want me to get your makeup?” 

 

“Yes please.” Minho kisses him softly before rushing to their room. 

 

While he’s gone Sungie struggles to fix his hair without getting it completely soaked, he grabs a spray bottle and wets all of it down in the back hoping that’s good enough. The gel in his hair dripping down his forehead now due to sweat, making the front of his hair fall down in his face again. He sighs not having time to fix it, so instead he just sucks his whole head under the sink to wet all of it. Hoping his makeup doesn’t get too much worse. 

 

The bending makes his back scream, once standing up right again he grabs a towel and quickly tries to dry his hair. 

 

“I grabbed what it looked like you used.” Minho comes back in with a pallet, foundation and concealer. 

 

“Can you grab my brushes baby?” 

 

“Oh shit yeah.” Jisung sighs looking at himself, he looks like a hot mess. His eyeshadow is messed up, foundation missing from his neck because of Minho. Mascara running down his face from tears that escaped from his eyes. 

 

“These ones?” Minho comes back in, “Yeah, thank you.” 

 

“I’m just gonna drive you to work.” Minho says while looking at his phone. He lifts up Jisung’s shirt from the back and winces at the ugly bruise that’s forming. 

 

“I’m sorry I crushed you baby.” 

 

“I’m sorry I kicked you in the dick twice, and nearly ate your lip.” Sungie fixes his appearance best he can, “do I look presentable enough to go to work or still like I got hit by a truck?” He asks turning around to face his boyfriend. 

 

“I think you’re good, but your hair is down.” 

 

“It’s not going to go back up.” 

 

“I’m not used to you going with it down, but I like it.” 

 

“Okay that’s good enough for me, now lets go before I get shot for being late.” 

 

Jisung goes to grab his phone and bag, also stealing one of Minho’s sweaters off the bedpost to shove in his bag. 

 

“Make sure you eat when you get to work.” Minho says sternly as they walk down the stairs. 

 

“I will,” he runs a hand through his hair while opening the front door. Min unlocks the car while relocking the front of the building. Sungie hopping in the car already. 

 

The ride to his work is much longer than the train because of traffic. He’s ten minutes late when he gets there. 

 

“Bye I love you.” Jisung kisses Minho quickly. 

 

“I love you too, do you want me to pick you up tonight?” 

 

“No it’s okay, I don’t want you driving that late baby. Gotta go.” Jisung runs inside. 

 

Minho stops to get dinner on the way home and ends up calling Felix to see if he can come over to work on a project they’re doing together. 

 

He says yes thankfully and apparently Binnie is coming over too, Minho says he’ll just pick them both up. 

 

Once he does the first thing he notices is Changbin’s neck, all under his ear are countless love bites messily covered up with makeup that really isn’t doing anything. 

 

Minho smirks without saying anything Bin slapping his leg already know he noticed. 

 

“Why does it look like Sungie punched you?” Lix asks while getting in the backseat. 

 

“Oh he bit my lip by accident.” 

 

“How is that an accident?” Changbin raises his brows. 

 

“If I told you the whole story you’d both stroke out so.” 

 

“Oh god.” Lix groans, “you made him come that hard?” Changbin whispers. Minho bursts into a fit a giggles unable to help himself. 

 

“Unfortunately not this time. We tripped and knocked heads is all. I’m not gonna give you context.” Minho laughs still, he looks up to see Felix blushing deeply. 

 

“Damn, is he okay?” 

 

“Yeah, he hit his back but he’s fine, I got it way worse in my opinion.” Minho turns down their street. 

 

“Cause he messed up your pretty face?” Changbin teases, “cause he kicked me in the dick twice asshole.” 

 

“Oh shit!” Felix starts laughing now, his eyes crinkling up into crescent moons. Bin looks back and smiles too, Minho can see the love in Changbin’s eyes just looking at his boyfriend. 

 

“Oh yeah so funny,” Min rolls his eyes. They pull into the driveway and the three hop out. Felix clinging to Changbin as they walk up to the door. 

 

Once inside Lix stops seeing the counter, there’s a bottle of lube and a bowl of spilled ramen. 

 

“You guys had sex in the kitchen?!” He shrieks. 

 

Minho laughs while grabbing the bottle of lube he tosses it back into the draw without Lix noticing. “Yeah.” He also grabs the bowels of now cold ramen and throws them for the sink. Starting to wash them off. 

 

“Nasty.” 

 

“It’s fun, try it some time, bed sex gets boring.” 

 

“Shut up.” Bin hits his ass while walking in the kitchen going into the cabinet for the snacks. 

 

“Just saying, looks like you tried something fun for once judging by your neck.” Changbin leans against the counter next to Minho, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

Lix is in the living room setting up his laptop, not paying attention to them. 

 

“Did you say something to him?” 

 

“He asked me if I thought you wanted to get kinky and I said he should ask you about it for once.” Changbin huffs and suddenly is lifting his shirt up, Minho’s eyes nearly fall out of his head. 

 

All over his chest is dark red love bites, scratches down his stomach and teeth indents along his abs. 

 

“Damn you look like me.” 

 

“Do not say anything to him.” 

 

“I wouldn’t,” Min rolls his eyes, “I’m proud of him though.” He adds while drying his hands off. 

 

“Oh are you guys free Thursday night?” He then asks while leaning against the counter he’d been fucking Sungie on only an hour ago. 

 

“Yeah, Why?” Lix turns around in the couch to face them. 

 

“Well last night Woojin and Chan needed a mediator and that was me and it turned into them fighting a little then semi making up and saying they were gonna get back together. They slept over cause they’d been drinking and then in the morning they kinda fought again, then made up sorta only for Chan to be like I want both of you and Woojin was like um no. Then Sungie came up with the idea to them together with Jeongin and Seungmin, the guy Woojin is talking to, and see if they’re actually happy the way they are.” 

 

“Chan’s being an idiot.” Felix shakes his head, “I literally don’t underhand what his damage is.” 

 

Bin and Minho share a look, “he’s thinking with his dick and not his heart that’s his damage.” Min says with a shrug. 

 

“All of this is about sex? That’s ridiculous, I don’t get it at all, him and Woojin have been together for so long and he breaks up with him over their sex?” Felix falls back on the couch. 

 

“I underhand it, I think it’s dumb as fuck but I get what he’s trying to do, or at least experience.” 

 

“How? You’d break up with Sungie over sex?” 

 

“No, that’s not what I said. I get it because Chan and Woojin have been together for a really long time, there’s nothing wrong with that at all obviously. But Chan has only ever been with Woojin, he’s trying to see what other people are like.” 

 

Lix makes a face, “I’ve only been with Binnie...he shouldn’t want to go see what other people are like when he loves Woojin.” 

 

“Exactly, which is why I think he’s being an idiot.” Minho grabs his laptop off the counter next to the stove and comes over to the couch with Felix. 

 

“That can’t really be his reason.” 

 

“It is,” Changbin lays down on the love seat opposite them, “he’s told you?” 

 

“Yeah we go to school together Lix, I have to see him and Jeongin practically eat each other in between classes. They’re worse than these two.” 

 

Min rolls his eyes, “we do not try and eat each other in public with our friends around so fuck You.” 

 

“Hey you two need to worry about your project right now.” Changbin yells at them. 

 

They get started on their work, Lix ending up cuddling against Minho as they do. The younger nuzzling into his side and eventually falling asleep around two. 

 

“Is he unconscious?” Changbin sits up, realizing he too dozed off. 

 

“Yeah, he’s been asleep for a little while.” 

 

“Is Sungie home yet what time is it?” 

 

“Only like two thirty,” Minho yawns, he feels his phone go off and looks to see its Hyunjin again. He smirks slightly curious to know what he wants at this time on night. 

 

_ ‘Your boyfriend is about to catch these hands.’  _ Minho laughs and sees he also has a message from Sungie. 

 

_ ‘Am I allowed to send this to Hyunjin?’ _ He opens the pictures and it’s the least scandalous thing he’s ever sent. But he still looks hot as fuck. His shirt is unbuttoned one too far down exposing even more of his chest and collarbones. He’s standing with a hand in his pocket, thumb hanging out and his lower lip is between his teeth. 

 

_ ‘As long as I get the x rated version’  _ he sends back to Sungie. 

 

And back to Hyunjin,  _ ‘why is that?’ _

 

Hyunjin instantly answers with a picture. The same pictures Sungie sent him, it makes him laugh. 

 

_ ‘What you don’t like him now?’  _

 

Felix is still snoring and Changbin is too again. 

 

_ ‘No, my problem is I do like him, but he’s yours’ _

 

Minho smirks, yes he is, he thinks smugly. He slips out from under Lix, lifting the blonde up carefully and setting him onto Changbin. The two wrap around each other without even waking. 

 

He then sneaks off into their room and pulls off his sweater knowing exactly what to do to really get to Hyunjin. All his love bites are harsh against his paler toned skin, he goes as far to pull his sweats down a little too to show off his v line. He runs a hand through his hair and takes the picture. 

 

Min then falls back into their bed and sends the pictures to Hyunjin. And then gets the idea to send a better one to Sungie, doing the same thing except this time he slides his hand into his sweats and grabs himself. 

 

Jisung surprisingly answers him,  _ ‘BABE I DIDNT SEND YOU NUDES!’  _ He laughs softly, hearing Sungie yell in his head. 

 

_ ‘I just didn’t have a shirt on you weenie’ _

 

_ ‘Why are you texting at work?’  _

 

Hyunjin answers him too, he sends back to gun emojis,  _ ‘are you both just trying to fuck me now?’  _

 

Min smirks,  _ ‘well I’d be fucking you’ _

 

Jisung answers with a picture, his tongue poking out of his mouth to lick his middle finger. Minho shakes his head, god he’s fucking lucky. 

 

_ ‘I’m on break thotty’  _

 

_ ‘Also tf did you send to Hyunjin why is he crying at me’  _

 

Minho shakes his head,  _ ‘I sent him the same thing I sent you just my dick wasn’t in my hand.’  _

 

_ ‘Oh and he asked if we were both trying to fuck him now and I told him only id be doing the fucking’  _

 

He hums softly and reaches down to grab himself through the fabric of his sweats and takes a picture. Only to realize after the fact that that actually hurt. 

 

He sends the picture to Sungie after his other messages forgetting about Hyunjin for the moment. As much as he wants to fuck the dancer nothing beats his baby. 

 

_ ‘You’re still lame for not letting him fuck me first of all.’  _

 

_ ‘Second send me one more picture like that and l kill ya’  _

 

Minho ignores his first messages but acknowledges the second. 

 

_ ‘I won’t because I think my dick is bruised, and that’s not even a joke’  _

 

Minho actually pulls his sweats down for a second and checks, low and behold he is actually bruised. 

 

_ ‘BABE THIS IS NOT A DRILL I ACTUALLY HAVE A BRUISE’  _

 

When he doesn’t get an answer after a few minutes he figures Sungie has gone back to work. Sighing heavily he slides his phone back in and pocket and goes back to where Lix and Binnie are. They’re both snoring however they’re also at horrible angles. 

 

Minho pulls out the couch again and throws the extra pillows and blankets down. First he scoops up Lix who doesn’t even flinch as he gets moved completely. 

 

Then he lifts Binnie who hums quietly and actually nuzzles into Min’s chest. He sets him down too and tucks them both in kissing their foreheads as he gets up. 

 

Another hour passes and soon it’s around three thirty, Minho hears the front door open and close. In the shower at the moment despite the time of night. But he felt a little gross and needed to keep himself awake. 

 

Jisung walks on and sees Binnie and Felix sound asleep. He also hears the shower on and makes a beeline for it, feeling disgusting. Like three drinks got spilled on him tonight because of semi rowdy customers, or just people trying to flirt and they ended up hitting whatever drink he’d been making. 

 

He opens the door and doesn’t hesitate to strip and get in with his boyfriend. 

 

“Hey baby,” Minho murmurs while wrapping around him. “Hi,” Sungie hugs him tight, incredibly tired. 

 

“Work was busy?” Minho makes them switch spots and starts washing Jisung up, running a warm cloth all over him. 

 

“Work nearly killed me,” Sungie tips his head back wanting to actually wash his hair since there’s still freaking ramen broth in it. 

 

“I’m sorry baby, we’ll get you washed up and in bed.” Min quickly washes between his legs knowing he’s probably sticky around his bum. Jisung works on his hair and face, scrubbing all the makeup off. 

 

“Did Hyunjin ever answer you?” Sungie asks softly. 

 

“Honestly I have no idea,” Minho wipes the remaining bit of mascara off his cheek with his thumb. Jisung getting the conditioner out of his hair, once he’s done Minho scoops him up with ease, “let me get a towel baby.” 

 

Sungie reaches for a towel and Min wraps him in it putting him down for a second. Getting one for himself too. Then they get into their room and Sungie curls up in bed with the towel around his hair. 

 

“You’re actually putting pants on?” Sungie looks at his boyfriend with raises brows. 

 

“Babe I wasn’t kidding when I said my dick is bruised.” Minho slides on some boxers and crawls up their bed, pulling a naked Sungie to his chest. 

 

“What am I gonna do!?” He whines while wrapping around him. 

 

“We’re probably gonna die because even when I just grabbed my dick earlier it hurt.” Minho rolls over to his side nuzzling into their pillows. He feels Jisung scoot close up to him, pushing one of his legs between his. 

 

“Easy babe,” he laughs softly making sure his knee is nowhere near his dick. 

 

“I’ve never kicked you in my sleep,” he pouts slightly while pushing his leg back between his. “This is gonna be a rough week.” Jisung mumbles, he curls his arms around Minho’s waist nuzzling into his neck leaving soft kisses in his wake. 

 

“Yeah, we’re gonna get so grumpy.” Min snorts. 

 

“I don’t wanna think about it.” Sungie squeezes him and kisses his shoulder. 

 

“I love you.” He murmurs eyes falling shut already, “I love you too,” Minho takes his hands thag clasped around his waist and kisses his cut knuckles. 

 

*

Sunday goes by fast, despite the fact Minho and Jisung can’t have sex. Sungie got most of his homework done before work and Minho went to work around three for the steak house, he gets out at eleven. 

 

Currently Jisung is once again figuring out what he’s going to wear. He goes for a pink partly see through button up with a white shirt under it and a belt at his middle. Paired with grey ripped jeans, and his black boots. 

 

He’s turning the sexy up a little bit more tonight because it’s Sunday and usually all the old men come out tonight and they tip the best honestly. When Jisung even gives them the time of day he gets higher than a ten. 

 

Once at work it’s busier than he expected, only being him and Freya for the night which makes it harder than usual. Neither can take a break either but thankfully they are only working till one tonight. 

 

“I think I’m gonna die.” Freya complains as they have their first calm moment of the evening. 

 

“You and me both.” Jisung takes a drink of water leaning against the back of the bar for a second. 

 

“I’m also starving.” He adds stomach growling, he forgot to grab something before he left and since Min wasn’t home he didn’t have dinner like a fool. 

 

“Get something from the kitchen, I can handle it for a few. I don’t want you to die in the middle of midnight rush.” He hums at her words, “I texted Min to see if he could bring me something from work.” He taps his rings against his glass and Freya suddenly grabs his hand eyes wide. 

 

“You didn’t tell me you got engaged!” 

 

Sungie laughs, “I didn’t, I just swap that over to my ring finger when creeps start hitting on me.” 

 

“You know I feel like the universe really wants me to though, you’re like the fifth person in the last week who’s asked me or talked about it in some way.” Sungie sighs heavily. 

 

“You know you should listen to the signs of the universe, it’s bad karma when you don’t.” Freya goes to take someone’s order leaving Sungie thinking about what it would be like if they actually got engaged. 

 

“Hey cutie you wanna make me and my friends some drinks?” A guy calls him making his snap from his thoughts. He slides his ring back over to his middle finger seeing how majority of the group is staring at him hungrily. 

 

“What’d ya like?” He asks setting his glass down and goes over to them. 

 

“A blowjob.” The guy winks. 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes and grabs the shot glass going to make the drink, “can I see your ID?” Sungie asks trying to hide his smirk, the guy looks younger than him honestly, but shouldn’t be allowed in if he’s not eighteen. 

 

“Do I look like a kid to you babe?” The guys friends laugh at him getting IDed. 

 

“I gotta ask hun, don’t wanna lose my job.” The guy sighs and hands over his ID, Sungie smiles and gives over the drink. “You know if you wanted to know how old I was to see if you could flirt with me could have just asked.” The guy tries to play it off. 

 

“Oh I guess you caught me.” Jisung rolls his eyes, “anything else for the rest of you? That’ll be $7 by the way.” The guy hands over a twenty and Sungie quickly makes change, his back to them for a moment. 

 

He overhears their conversation while his back is to them, “he into it, he’s gotta be.” “Look at his ass in those pants, I already-“ 

 

Jisung turns back around and hands him the change, “I’ll get a rum and coke, and you’re number babe.” Jisung nearly snorts. 

 

“That wouldn’t be very professional of me.” He laughs while getting another glass from under the bar. “Aw come on, you could take a break for a little while, come dance with us. We all could get to know each other.” 

 

Sungie laughs, “that would be  _ extremely _ unprofessional.” His eyes catch sight of Minho leaning against the bar looking like he’s going to throw up. Jisung laughs harder and hands over the drink to the guy. 

 

“Give me one second boys.” He winks at them and walks over to Min. 

 

“This is why I don’t come to your work I literally want to throw up.” Minho rolls his eyes at the guys watching them. 

 

“They’re harmless, if they’re the worst of the night it’ll be a great work day.” 

 

“Fantastic just what I wanted to hear.” Min hands over the bag of takeout, “I love you!” Sungie squeals taking the bag. He puts it under the bar and then lifts himself up on the counter for a second leaning up to kiss Minho. He hears the gasps from to group of guys. 

 

“Happy?” He whispers against his lips, “i'd be happier if you were sitting in my lap.” Min bites his lower lip and then kisses him quick again. 

 

Jisung hops down, “not happening hot stuff, thanks for the dinner.” 

 

“Yeah yeah, remember to eat before you leave next time or I’ll beat you.” 

 

“Ooo daddy.” Jisung giggles, Minho reaches over and slaps his ass, making him shriek, Sungie sees one of the bouncers coming over to grab Minho. 

 

“Woah, it’s okay, he’s my boyfriend.” He says quickly before they drag Minho from the club. 

 

“Just checking.” The bouncer smiles. 

 

“Kay I’m leaving before I get yanked, love you.” 

 

“Love you too.” 

 

Sungie then goes back to the group of guys, “anything else I can get you?” He smiles and they narrow their eyes. 

 

“It’s not nice to lead people on babe.” 

 

“How was I leading you on?” The first guy throws his shot at Sungie making him gasps since he’s now covered in cream and liquor. 

 

“Seriously asshole? You’re flirting with a bartender what the hell did you think was gonna come out of it?” He snaps while wiping the drink off himself. His white shirt now completely see through. 

 

“Just wait till you get out of work you’ll see what I’ll gonna do to you.” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Sluts like him would love it too.” 

 

Jisung now ignores them, once again they’re hardly the worst he’s dealt with. He goes to his next customers, “You okay?” She asked with a concerned look. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine, what can I get you?” He continues on with his night the same three guys staying at the bar all night. Cat calling him, saying disgusting things. Other guys laughing as they pass by. 

 

Jisung just blocks it out annoyed beyond belief. 

 

“Alright boys it’s time to leave.” Two of the bigger bouncer come over since they’ve stayed literally until closing. 

 

“Oh he’s gonna come with us, we’re good friends right babe?” One of them says. 

 

“Oh I’m sure,” the bouncer pushes them out past the dance floor. After they both come back over to Sungie who’s starting to clean his side of the bar. 

 

“Do you want us to walk you to the station to night Sung?” 

 

“Could you? I don’t think they’ll do anything but just in case.” He smiles at them. 

 

“Where they bugging you all night?” 

 

“Only after Minho brought me dinner, they saw I had a boyfriend and got all butt hurt.” 

 

“I will never understand why so many guys flirt with you and then are surprised when they find out you have a boyfriend.” 

 

Sungie shrugs, “me either, give me like twenty and I’ll be done cleaning.” 

 

“Alright.” 

 

Jisung quickly cleans and then they head out, they leave through the back and start walking. Sungie changed out of his pink top and white shirt into just Min’s sweater since it was still soaked. 

 

The walk to the station isn’t far and they get their without issues. 

 

“We can go with you too if you want.” 

 

“No it’s okay, I’m only a few stops down to my house. Thank you though.” They nod and wait for the train with him. 

 

Once home he finds Minho snoring on the sofa, all three of the cats laying around him. He also has his laptop open and two of his anatomy books spread around him. 

 

Sungie shakes his head at the sight and presses a kiss to his forehead. He heads into the shower, sluggishly washing himself. 

 

Once out he slides on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and goes to scoop Min up. The elder groans in his sleep hands clutching Jisung’s shirt. 

 

“Hmm, hi baby.” Minho mumbles while curling up on Sungie’s chest. 

 

“Hi.” Soon they’re both unconscious wrapped around each other. 

 

*

 

The next day while Jisung is on campus he sees Hyunjin sitting at a table with his head in a book with earbuds in. He gets a sly grin on his face and bites his lower lip. 

 

He grabs his phone and texts Minho quickly. 

 

_ ‘Thoughts on me kissing Hyunjin right now???’  _

 

He waits a few seconds, fingers tapping against his thighs, Minho answers instantly. 

 

_ ‘I’m sorry what?’  _

 

_ ‘We have to get the threesome stepping stones laid down babe!’  _ Sungie texts back. 

 

_ ‘Fine, do what you gotta do to get him on board’  _

 

_ ‘That does not mean suck his dick btw’  _

 

Jisung snorts seeing the last text,  _ ‘how rude of you to think I suck dick on the first date’  _

 

_ ‘I know you suck dick on the first date’  _ Sungie rolls his eyes, it was not their first date, technically they’d already known each other a few weeks and had been hanging around with one and other nonstop. It just so happened the first time they went to a fancy place when Minho dropped him off at home they got a little carried away. 

 

Without answering he shoves his phone back into his pocket and sets his plan into motion, “Hey Jinnie.” He slides into the seat next to the older boy, his legs on the outside part of the bench so his back touches the table. 

 

“Hi Sung, what’re you doing over here?” Hyunjin takes out his headphones, his eyes landing on Jisung’s lips instantly. 

 

“I wanna talk to you.” Sungie smiles, he leans on his elbow and scoots closer to him so their thighs are touching. 

 

“What’re you up to?” Hyunjin looks him up and down, “well I’ve been thinking, you remember how you said you think I’m hot?” 

 

“Yeah…” Jin blushes, “well, feelings mutual.” Jisung leans closer, “and it just so happens that Min really wants to take you up on those lessons you offered.” 

 

Hyunjin eyes widen, Jisung winks at him, the older boy then grabs his face and presses their lips together harshly. Jisung squeaks But he kisses back opening his mouth to let Jin inside. 

 

He’s shocked when he takes over the kiss easily, his other hand pulling Jisung closer, resting on his hip. Hyunjin is intense and it makes his head spin in the best way. 

 

Jisung pulls away slightly and bites down on Jin’s lower lip, their eyes locking. The elder starts kissing down his neck and Sungie has to hold in a moan, “you have been driving me crazy.” He whispers while biting down. 

 

“Don’t bite me Minho will kill you.” Sungie lifts his chin, “maybe I want him to punish me.” Hyunjin whispers. Jisung groans, almost wanting Jin to leave a mark on him. 

 

“You really don’t, he’ll edge you for hours.” Hyunjin does moan now, their lips meeting again. “Then I’m really gonna bite you now.” Jin moves to kiss down his neck again and Jisung can’t help but tip his head back hand sliding into his hair. 

 

“We should not be making out in public.” Sungie whispers, he only planned to kiss him, and now he’s got a semi. And there are people around, which means any of his friends could walk by and see him making out and getting felt by someone who is not Minho. That why he quickly kisses him again and then pulls away with a smirk on his face. 

 

“I gotta go to class, text me later okay?” he leans in to kiss him again one last time leaving Hyunjin shocked.

 

Jisung takes off to his next class, grabbing his phone to text Minho,  _ ‘Consider the stones laid’.  _

 

*

 

Minho gets home after Jisung for once the younger has his giant noise cancelling headphones on with his sound board and keyboard on the coffee table. His laptop plugged into both the screen lighting up with different beats and lyrics. Min bends down and kisses his cheek making him jump twenty feet in the air. He also is changed out of his uniform completely and has shorts on that show off a good portion of his thighs. A sweatshirt that is certainly Minho’s on his upper half, glasses on and hair pushed up with a headband. 

 

“Scared me…” he whines, Min tips his head back and kisses his lips now. 

 

“Sorry baby, did you bring all that on the train with you?” Minho sets his backpack down and sits on the loveseat across from Sungie. 

 

“Yeah, I had to bring it over before Bin yelled at me again to finish a song.” Jisung slides one side of his headphones back on, “Can I have your ears?” Min nods and comes over to sit with him, putting his earbuds in, “So I got Felix, Chan, Bin, you, and Woojin to record for this, Binnie says I shouldn’t mess with it anymore but something doesn’t feel right.” 

 

Minho hits play because Jisung always thinks his music could be better when really he does not need to work on them anymore than he does. 

 

“One side is the original the other is with all of you guys.” 

 

Min nods, shutting his eyes, listening intently, a smile breaks out on his face. 

 

“It’s weird hearing the difference between just you, Chan, and Changbin then all of us.” he laughs softly while trying to focus on the the lyrics. 

 

After he takes the earbuds out, “Babe, I love you, but you’re crazy if you think anything should be changed on that.” Min kisses him gently. Jisung sighs heavily, and lays back on the couch, his glasses sliding down his nose as he pouts. 

 

“If you’re that into the music write another one babe, or make a different track all together. Just leave this one alone.” Minho leans over and kisses his forehead while pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

 

“I know you can do it.” He adds while getting up to go start dinner. 

 

“I know I can too…” Jisung sighs heavily and goes into his backpack getting a small black notebook. He puts his headphones on too, Minho knows not to bother him now or he’ll get his head ripped off. 

 

About an hour later Min comes over and sets a plate of food down next to Sungie the younger sits up for the first time and groans loud his whole back cracking. “Thanks for dinner baby.” He smiles. 

 

“I might have put a little more spice than usual so beware.” 

 

“On purpose or?” Sungie grabs his spoon and takes a small sip of the broth. Instantly tending up because it is spicy. 

 

“You’re trying to kill me!” He grabs his bottle of water from his backpack. 

 

“It’s not that spicy you baby.” Jisung pouts but continued eating because despite the heat it is really good. 

 

“Are you ready to come back to reality?” Min sits down on the couch, Jisung still has headphones on while eating now, his fingers running over the keys of his laptop. 

 

The elder sighs but can’t help the smile that comes across his face, looking at Jisung in the position he’s currently in. Glasses falling off his face mouth filled with food, his sweater hanging off his shoulder. He looks like a mess but Min wouldn’t want him any other way. This is the Sungie he fell in love with. 

 

Before Jisung he never thought he’d settle down in the slightest. He didn’t like commitment, people annoyed him too much to think about spending the rest of his life with one person. 

 

When they met he did not have good intentions for Jisung, he’d been watching the tiny little kid while interning at the dance studio. And when he got lost trying to leave Min had so easily slipped his number into Jisung’s folders. 

 

He had no idea then that Sungie was battling way more than just shyness at that point. All he wanted then was to fuck the cute kid he saw at the studio. 

 

But then he actually started talking to Jisung, the younger had deflected all his flirtatious advances for the first few days saying he was not looking for anyone to fuck him at the moment. And Min had almost just stopped talking to him after that. But then they had been in FaceTime one night, Jisung was looking like how he is right now, and Minho was stuck with a feeling in his chest that was foreign to him. 

 

Jisung has looked up at him and blushed deeply realizing the state he was in and Minho knew them that he was not letting go of Sungie. 

 

Just a few days after that Minho had picked him up on one of the last days of his junior year and Jisung got in the car with such a big smile on his face. Min had no idea why he was in such a good mood but he didn’t even realize what he was doing before his lips had been on Jisung’s. It felt so natural and they both pretty much melted against each other. 

 

That same day however was the first time he saw Jisung break down because of Dohun. The younger called him in a panic saying how someone saw them kiss and how he was afraid. At the time Minho was so confused because he was pretty sure Sungie was openly gay. But then he found out that  _ that  _ was not the reason he was so scared. 

 

Minho had left work early and gone to Jisung’s where he found him practically pulling his own hair out, food had been splayed out everywhere boxes and boxes of different things all empty. Min realized why Sungie was so skinny then, it took a lot for him to get the younger to calm down. 

 

He had stayed curled up in Minho’s lap for hours, shaking and twitching. Min had no idea what was wrong but he wanted to help him no matter what. 

 

Jisung didn’t tell him what the freak out was about until months after they actually started dating. He said it so casually over FaceTime, the two of them talking about their first times. 

 

-

_ Three years ago  _

 

_ He misses Sungie a lot right now and it might just be because he’s a little drunk but he still does. He calls the younger boy despite it being one in the morning. A very sleepy Jisung answers the call.  _

 

_ “Baby!” Minho whisper yells, “hi babe,” Sungie yawns feeling around for his glasses.  _

 

_ “You look so cute,” Min rolls to his back, “Hmm sleepy not cute.”  _

 

_ Jisung puts his glasses on and looks at his boyfriend, his hair is a little messy and eyes a little bloodshot.  _

 

_ “Are you drunk?”  _

 

_ “Hmm a little,” Minho giggles, he shrugs off his jacket and unhooks his belt. “I wish you were here to cuddle me baby.”  _

 

_ “I wish I was too, be careful Min, don’t fall off your bed trying to get your jeans off.” The older boy puts his phone down, “I’m not that drunk, just a little buzzed.”  _

 

_ “You didn’t drive right?”  _

 

_ “No May drove me home, I was out with him, Kim, and Pom. It was nice, they really wanna meet you.”  _

 

_ “Well whenever you decide to take me home with you they can” Sungie teases.  _

 

_ “I should have this time.”  _

 

_ “That would have defeated the purpose of you leaving then baby.” Jisung yawns again but sits up turning his lamp on his dresser on.  _

 

_ Minho wiggles himself free of his jeans finally and throws his shirt to the side, “I should shower,” he groans while falling back in his bed. “You probably smell.” The younger continues to tease him.  _

 

_ “I don’t smell!” Minho narrows his eyes at him, “shhh, your parents are sleeping babe.”  _

 

_ “You’re gonna come with me Kay?” The older boy then grabs his robe and slippers and his phone, walking a little unsteadily to the bathroom down the hall. Jisung rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, he is totally more than buzzed.  _

 

_ “What’d you do all day baby?” The elder asks in a soft whisper as he gets in the bathroom.  _

 

_ “I wrote new music, went shopping with ma, Binnie came over because he was having a crisis about some cute boy that barely spoke korean came to his work and it nearly killed him.” _

 

_ “More music?” Minho turns the shower on and sets his phone on the ledge, he’s only shown from the mid chest up.  _

 

_ “Yeah, although this was much more fun cause its for no reason.” Jisung shifts around his bed reaching for his sweater since he’s now out of his blankets and cold.  _

 

_ “What’d you buy?”  _

 

_ “Stuff that you don’t need to worry about.” Minho tips his head back into the water, washing off the make up he has on in the process.  _

 

_ “I wonder why Bin was freaking out about a guy, he seems like he gets laid,”  _

 

_ Jisung laughs unable to help himself, “he does but he said this one was really cute and he gave him his number even though he was super shy,” Min snorts while looking back at the camera, he finds Jisung biting his lower lip, chin in his hand. He looks so sleepy though.  _

 

_ “He sounds like he’s whipped already.”  _

 

_ The younger laughs and wraps Min’s sweater around him tighter, his eyes tired but he wants to make sure his boyfriend actually makes it to bed.  _

 

_ “Did you guys go out to like a club or?”  _

 

_ Minho grabs his shampoo and shake his head, “no we just went to a restaurant, I found out everyone in their mother has spread rumors about me and you dating, mostly me not really you, they just feel bad for you.”  _

 

_ “I’ll kill them.” Sungie grumbles, it irritates him so much that people have the nerve to spread more rumors about Min. Minho washes his hair and scrubs his face, conditioning it next.  _

 

_ His whole upper body and lower really but Jisung can’t see down there at the moment. Is covered in love bites, mostly below his collarbones and around his nipples. Only one tiny one he did by accident under his ear. It wasn’t on purpose, he hasn’t left any truly on his neck in a while. At least that’s the top of him. The bottom is far more covered, Jisung likes to mark there the most.  _

 

_ Min’s thighs bruise way easier than the rest of him for some reason so that’s where the most of them are.  _

 

_ “Well everyone knows some shit happened.” The older boy leans forward and finishes washing his face and rinsing his hair out. He then washes his body in a slightly unsteady manner, “please don’t slip and die.” Sungie yawns.  _

 

_ “I’m not gonnaaa, besides I’m practically sober now.”  _

 

_ “Oh yeah sure,”  _

 

_ “Cause you’d know.” Minho turns the shower off and carefully gets out, sliding his robe on and putting a towel on his head.  _

 

_ “Yeah I would actually and you know that thotty.”  _

 

_ “I wish I knew wild Sungie,” Minho grabs his phone and his hair clips.  _

 

_ “No you don’t, I would have fucked us up for sure then.”  _

 

_ Min snorts, his mind going back to what Jisung said when he confessed he’s done drugs and drank a lot.  _

 

_ “Baby, How old were you?”  _

 

_ “Hmm, 16,” The older boy nearly trips, “you were getting dicked down at 16!?” Jisung groans loud and stuffs his face into his pillows.  _

 

_ “I’ll hang up on you.” He threatens, hiding his blush and embarrassment.  _

 

_ Minho gets to his room and grabs a pair of boxers, “nooo baby boy.” He falls back into his bed, “I’m not making fun of you, I’m just curious.”  _

 

_ Jisung pokes his eyes out from his pillows peering over his glasses. “About how I lost my virginity? Weren’t you just saying the other day about how you don’t wanna know.”  _

 

_ Minho rolls to his stomach, “I retract that statement for the moment,” He clarifies, “and I’m assuming your first time didn’t have big dick energy like me.” Jisung laughs, hiding his face again, he can’t stop his giggles really.  _

 

_ “I mean, at the time I thought he did,” he snorts, “I was such a dumb bitch.” Min watches his boyfriend clearly relive the relationship or whatever. “Why? Was it like a one night stand? That sounds unlike you baby.”  _

 

_ Sungie sighs, “no, it wasn’t, I just I wanted his attention sooo badly, and literally for all the wrong reasons. And he only used me which is the killer part and at the time I didn’t give a shit.”  _

 

_ Minho hums, listening to his boyfriend’s words, “I mean you were only 16 baby how were you supposed to know any better.”  _

 

_ “I did know better though, literally everyone told me, but I didn’t care. It didn’t really matter either the whole group I was hanging out with was so bad for me, I barely saw Binnie or any of the guys.”  _

 

_ “Did you meet them in school?”  _

 

_ “Yeah,” He laughs softly, “Dohun was a senior when I was a sophomore, he was in the producing program, vocals, and instrumental, they all were, Dohun, Kye, Changho, and Jay, I thought they were fucking amazing.” Sungie laughs again, “Jay and Changho had graduated by the time I got ‘brought’ into the group. But they were constantly around outside of school.”  _

 

_ Minho takes his hair from the towel, clipping the front part up, so it’s not super flat when he wakes up. “I’m assuming Dohun is the one?”  _

 

_ “Hmm, that fucking noodle bitch, I just so badly wanted them all to like me and to be like them I’d do anything, him especially. When it happened it was super random honestly, I was fucking high as a kite which was normal for then.”  _

 

_ “Really?” Min’s eyes get big, “Yeah I was a such a stoner it was unreal, I didn’t do anything more than weed other than one time that the shit was laced and I literally thought I was dying.”  _

 

_ “Aw baby,” Minho pouts his lower lip, “it was awful, mind you I was even tinier than I am now so it hit me the most of all of us. I think they thought they killed me.” Sungie giggles, “when we all recovered finally Kye was never allowed to buy weed again and they all had to check it before I got any.”  _

 

_ He shakes his head thinking about it, he had a lot of fun with them honestly, but he was going down the wrong path for sure.  _

 

_ “I can’t believe I have a stoner and an emo boyfriend.” Minho teases him, “I’m not a stoner now damn it.” Jisung rolls to his side, “was he at least like gentle with you?” Min then asks softly, Sungie puts his arms under his head.  _

 

_ “As much as I say Dohun was a dickhead, and he was don’t get me wrong, it could have been a lot worse. We never actually dated it was kinda just known that no one was allowed to touch me, I was his even though it wasn’t official. The first time, I was so…” he trails off blushing, Minho smiles seeing his usually very confident boyfriend get embarrassed.  _

 

_ “Nervous?” Min asks the younger boy nods, “and scared, I was so scared Jesus.” He adds while rubbing his eyes.  _

 

_ “I feel like everyone is baby, I was too,”  _

 

_ “I can’t even imagine you being nervous about sex babe.”  _

 

_ “Listen I wasn’t always a thot, I had to start from somewhere.” Minho shakes his head, his first time sucked so bad, he had no idea what he was doing. Or what he actually wanted.  _

 

_ “I can see you cringing.” Jisung teases.  _

 

_ “Sungie it was awful! I thought I was a bottom,” The younger boy actually laughs, “no you didn’t,”  _

 

_ “Yes I did, 17 year old Minho was a dumb bitch, I thought I was straight too,”  _

 

_ “This is true, wait so your first time you bottomed?”  _

 

_ “Well that is what was supposed to happen, but didn’t,” Min laughs, “I wanted to die.”  _

 

_ “I'm still trying to wrap my head around you even going for someone that could top you.” Minho snorts, he’s for sure sober now.  _

 

_ “I mean, I didn’t know what the fuck I was into then babe. I’d just broken up with with some girl  and the only thing I knew was I thought the captain of the baseball team was really fucking hot. And one thing lead to another and then he was sucking my dick after one of his practices.” Jisung nearly cackles hiding his laughter in his pillows.  _

 

_ “I hate you,” He giggles more, “What that’s not how it went for you?” Min raises his brows, teasing the younger now.  _

 

_ “No! It was so unfair, I didn’t get anything until I learned properly.”  _

 

_ “Oh my god,” Minho chokes, “he literally trained you?”  _

 

_ “Don’t call it thattttt.” Jisung whines, “that’s what it was! Jeez should I call him and thank him for all the amazing head I get now?”  _

 

_ “I mean, yeah…” Minho laughs again, “that’s bad daddy behavior,”  _

 

_ “He wasn’t daddy, I’ll actually throw up,” Jisung gags, honestly he totally was, but Min doesn’t need to know that.  _

 

_ Dohun trained him, that’s an understatement. He made Sungie the giant cock slut he is now. All of them did but again Minho doesn’t need to know that.  _

 

_ Dohun was the main one, the one Jisung wanted the most, and he was who actually claimed him. Once he actually lost his virginity none of the other guys were allowed to touch him anymore, but it was only ever sex, they cared about each other but Dohun claimed he liked girls more and wanted that image so he’d fuck Jisung and have him suck his cock, but then go out with chicks.  _

 

_ “That’s Wild baby, why, why didn’t you guys work out? If you don’t mind me asking.” Minho honestly is curious, Sungie sounds like he cared for the guy, and clearly has good memories with him and the others.  _

 

_ Jisung gets a sad look slightly, but it’s just for a second, “oh, um, it just, didn’t, like I said we never actually dated. It was just I belonged to him, but I wasn’t the only one pretty much. He liked to pretend he was straight, and for a while I was okay with that because I just wanted his attention so badly.” He trails off, the sad look coming to his eyes again.  _

 

_ “But then I wasn’t really okay with being someone’s secret even though everyone knew. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted pretty much but I wasn’t, he’d get jealous when I started hanging around with Chan and Changbin And one of the times he tried to yell at me for it and tell me I was his I told him I wasn’t.”  _

 

_ “So you broke it off?”  _

 

_ “...no, I um, I told him that if he wanted me to actually be his like he said then he needed to start acting like he was mine…” Minho watches him clearly replay the events in his mind.  _

 

_ “He laughed at me, said that I was too clingy to actually be a couple with. He said that he’d never be with me publicly because I was embarrassing, too much to handle for anywhere other than his room.” A tear falls from Sungie’s eye, he quickly wipes it away and sits up pushing his glasses up his face.  _

 

_ “Sungie baby, you know that’s not true, I shouldn’t have asked baby I’m sorry,” Minho instantly feels a lot of things, the first thing is sadness for the boy he’s so head over heels in love with. Anger comes after, in seconds the fact that somebody made his beautiful fucking angel boyfriend feel like that.  _

 

_ “No it’s fine, I don’t mind that you asked, you deserve to know why I have so many trust issues.” Jisung rubs his eyes again, “Baby boy, look at me.” Minho whispers, now more than ever he wants to wrap his boyfriend in his arms, kiss all over him, tell him how much he loves him.  _

 

_ The younger sniffles softly and then curls back up, his eyes meeting Min’s.  _

 

_ “I want you to listen to me okay?” He nods while pulling what’s clearly Minho’s purple hoodie closer around him.  _

 

_ “That shit that that dickhead said is so far from the truth baby, you literally are so fucking amazing Sungie. And I love you so much, you’re not too clingy, you’re not too much, you’re perfect to me. You have made me so happy in the past three months we’ve been together than I’ve been in years baby.”  _

 

_ “Min stop it I'm gonna cry more.” Jisung whines, hiding his face in his arms.  _

 

_ “It’s true baby,”  _

 

_ “I love you too, so much,” Sungie rubs his eyes, he’s so sleepy.  _

 

_ “Go to sleep baby boy, you’re clearly tired,”  _

 

_ “Only if you’re gonna,”  _

 

_ “I’m gonna love.”  _

 

_ - _

Minho snaps from the memory, even then he didn’t know just how bad it had been for Sungie. Minho is fully convinced Jisung didn’t realize it either then. 

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Sungie looks up from his laptop, pushing his glasses back up his face again. Headphones sliding off his head now. 

 

“I just love you.” 

 

Jisung laughs, “I love you too you weirdo.” He gets up, wiggling slightly so his shorts go back to where they’re supposed to be and not all the way up his thighs exposing his underwear. 

 

He grabs both their bowls and goes to put them in the sink, Minho still watching him. He then gets up and goes into their room without telling Jisung. 

 

The younger turns around not hearing Min get up and raises his brows. 

 

“Babe?” 

 

“Just in our room,” he says, Jisung goes back into the living room and stretches to the ceiling practically. His sweater lifting up in the process. Minho comes up behind him and lifts him up making him shriek. 

 

“Hey! Put me down!” He giggles while getting thrown over his shoulder. 

 

The elder makes them fall back onto the couch, Sungie in his lap now. “Pay attention to me.” Minho wraps his arms and legs around his boyfriend. 

 

Jisung laughs and presses a kiss to his lips messily, lower lip biting down gently. 

 

Minho suddenly rears back, eyes wide, “What?” 

 

“You never told me what you said to Hyunjin.” 

 

“What just made you think of that?” Sungie laughs while moving so he’s straddling Minho now their hands locked. 

 

“When I remembered that you kissed someone not me today.” 

 

Sungie rolls his eyes, “I just told him we both were interested and then he kissed me which had me quaking in my boots.” 

 

Minho eyes get big for a second, “he kissed you? Didn’t think he had it in him.” Jisung hums at his words, “oh my god!” He suddenly remembers the biggest thing. 

 

“What!?”

 

“So, okay don’t throw me off the couch,” 

 

Minho narrows his eyes, “whatever you say next will determine your fate.” 

 

Jisung groans, “so he kissed me and that like turned in like a tiny makeout session for like two second. And he tried to bite me when he kissed my neck and I told him not to cause you’d beat him and he said he wanted that…” Minho smirks, “get that grin off your face,” 

 

“Was that the end of it?” 

 

“Hmm pretty much, I realized we probably shouldn’t have been making out in public where our friends could potentially see. And then I told him to text me later he looked like he wanted to kill me.” Jisung looks smug. 

 

“Damn you really got him a semi and ran away, I would have beat you.” Sungie giggles and leans down to kiss his boyfriend slowly his hips shifting slightly so their crotches are pressed together. 

 

“Hey, don’t do that right now it’s cruel.” Min murmurs But doesn’t stop Sungie from grinding down slowly. The younger groans, “forgot.” He kisses his sweet spot on his neck and feels the shiver go through Minho. 

 

“What the hell do you have in your pocket that’s stabbing me?” Sungie reaches down between them and grabs whatever is in his pocket. The object has been poking him in the inner thigh since he sat down in his lap. 

 

He pulls it out and looks confused, “why do you have a box in your pocket?” 

 

Minho snorts, “open it shithead.” 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes and opens the box and nearly falls off the couch, inside is a silver ring with four rows of slanted diamonds in the center, interacts carvings on the sides. 

 

His mouth is hung open eyes wide, “did I just make Han Jisung speechless?” Minho raises his brows. 

 

Sungie closes his mouth and narrows his eyes now, “what happened to waiting?” 

 

“Who said it was an engagement ring?” Jisung giggles and throws his arms around his neck, kissing all over his face, “I love you.” He hugs him tightly heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

 

“I love you too, that’s why that’s not an engagement ring, yet. But I’m tired of guys trying to pick you up all the time like you’re for sale. And I just want you to know that I’m serious when I say we’ll get married after school. I guess it’s a promise ring.” Jisung giggles again and kisses him again, “you’re hella gay and I love you so much. I’m also really depressed you can’t fuck me right now.” 

 

Minho laughs, “you and me both,” he takes the ring out of the box and slides it Sungie’s finger. The younger cuddling up on his chest happily. 

 

“Damn everyone in their mom really tried spoiling this huh?” 

 

“Yes! I really could have killed Chan and Bin the day they said something to you!” Minho locks their fingers, he likes Jisung having a ring on his finger way more than he thought he would. 

 

“I mean you had me convinced they were on crack so that’s all that matters.” Jisung kisses his neck again, squeezing him tightly too. 

 

“Hmm, I wasn’t gonna give it to you yet either, but you just looked so cute tonight I couldn’t help.” Minho grabs his phone and takes a picture of their hands. 

 

He captions it,  _ ‘it’s not an engagement ring fuckers’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't even know what exactly happened this chapter it's so damn long but I hope you guys liked it. Also rip Minho's dick, and Sungie's ramen you will be missed. The portion that is their facetime conversation I actually wrote a while ago and I do have more of their relationship in the beginning stages if you guys want to see those parts too, just let me know. AND I KNOW THE THREESOME STILL HASN'T HAPPENED BUT IT WILL SHORTLY I PROMISE! 
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Thoughts?  
> Questions? 
> 
> -Love always,  
> Eza <3


End file.
